Lust Freundschaft Liebe
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Erster Teil: PWP, Threesome: w m m, alles Charaktere Tolkiens.
1. In eurer Mitte

Disclaimer: Alle darin auftretenden Charaktere gehören Tolkien

Rating: R

Warnung: PWP, threesome: w/m/m

A/N: Na, wer errät das Pairing? Die Auflösung gibt es erst im nächsten Teil.

**Lust– Freundschaft– Liebe**

**Teil 1: In eurer Mitte**

Ich liebe es, euch zu beobachten, liebe es, zu sehen, wie sein goldenes Haar über deinen schlanken Körper streicht. Zusammen seid ihr Beiden einfach wunderschön, so wie jetzt.

Deine Hände erkunden seinen makellosen Leib, und er erbebt unter deinen erfahrenen Berührungen. Deine vorwitzige Zunge umspielt seine, und auch ich beginne, eine leichte Erregung zu fühlen, während ich eure beiden nackten Körper beobachte. Es ist faszinierend, zu sehen, wie ihr Beiden eine Einheit bildet, völlig perfekt zueinander passt. Die Liebe zwischen euch Beiden ermöglicht euch dies wundervolle Zusammenspiel. Es versetzt mich in Flammen, zu sehen, wie er durch dein dunkles Haar fährt, kleine Küsse auf deinem Hals verteilt. Du seufzt hörbar auf, und deine lustverhangenen, grauen Augen richten sich auf mich. Ja, ich weiß, dass du mich bei dir haben möchtest, auch meine sanften Hände auf dir spüren willst. Doch nicht dieses Mal, ich habe dich gebeten, nur zusehen zu dürfen, egal, was mein Körper mir sagt, wie sehr er nach den Küssen und Berührungen von euch Beiden schreit. Deine Augen zeugen von der Enttäuschung, doch schnell wirst du wieder abgelenkt, als dein blonder Geliebter beginnt, nun deine Schenkel zu küssen, und du für ihn die Beine spreizt. Nur er darf das, und ich, auch wenn es länger her ist, dass wir einander so nah waren. Die letzten Monate, in denen die Dunkelheit größer war, haben uns einander entfremdet, doch jetzt zählt dies alles nicht mehr. Der dunkle Herrscher ist besiegt, und ich fühle mich wieder frei, frei euch zu sehen, eure Perfektion, eure Liebe füreinander.

Deine Hände gleiten durch das honigblonde Haar, über seinen Rücken hinab zu dem wohlgeformten Gesäß, und in deinen Augen erkenne ich, wer es diesmal sein wird, der den Anderen dominiert.

„So in Spiellaune heute?", frage ich dich keck, und du lachst leise auf, als du deinen Geliebten auf den Rücken rollst und nun beginnst, dich langsam von seinem Hals hinab zu küssen, immer tiefer. Oh ja, ihr spielt oft und gerne, ich habe es schon häufig beobachten können, fühlen können, und meinen Körper jagen Schauer hinab, er will teilhaben an dem Spiel, an den Berührungen, und wieder versage ich es ihm. Ich will euch nur sehen…

Noch immer leise kichernd küsst du seine Brust, umkreist mit deiner Zunge die leichten Erhebungen, die sich sofort verhärten. Sehnsüchtig streckt er sich dir entgegen, und du nutzt diese Gelegenheit, nun doch ein wenig fest zuzubeißen. Nun bin ich es, die lacht, als ich den leicht angesäuerten Blick deines blonden Geliebten sehe, und noch mehr muss ich lachen, als er beginnt, sich unter deinen flinken Fingern zu winden. So alt ihr Beiden auch werdet, ihr werdet es wohl nie leid, einander zu necken. Das Leuchten in deinen Augen verrät mir, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, du bist glücklich mit ihm, und ich bin froh, dass ich euch Beide damals zusammenführte.

„Arwen, hilf mir…", fleht mich dein Geliebter an, und ich schüttele noch immer lachend den Kopf, soll er es doch selbst schaffen, aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen, er kennt deine Schwachstellen genauso gut, wie ich. Noch während ich verneine, hat er sie auch schon gefunden, und nun bist du es, der versucht, den weichen Kissen und Laken zu entkommen. Bis zu dem Moment, als er beginnt, dich nieder zu drücken und deinen Hals mit seinen Lippen entlang zu fahren, während seine Hand zwischen deine Beine streicht. Nun verharrst du regungslos, einfach wunderschön anzusehen, wie die Flammen der Kerzen Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf deinen Leib malen. Es wird mir immer schwerer, meine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu verneinen, deiner stummen Aufforderung zu entsagen. Wie gerne würde ich meine Lippen gegen seine Hand tauschen, dich schmecken, dich verwöhnen. Meine Augen haben mich verraten, denn nun stehst du auf, trittst zu mir, lässt deine dunklen Haare über meine Schultern fallen, während du dich zu mir beugst und deine Lippen sanft mit den meinen in Kontakt bringst. Erhitzt sind sie und senden kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper, die sich in meinen Brüsten und zwischen meinen Schenkeln sammeln. Du weißt, wie du mich verführen kannst, zu oft hast du es schon getan, zusammen mit deinem Geliebten. Fast unbewusst fahren meine Hände über deinen Rücken, ziehen dich näher zu mir, so wie du mich einfach hochhebst, als hätte ich kein Gewicht. Sanft löst du dich von mir, und ich sehe den Schalk in deinen Augen aufblitzen, du bekommst immer, was du willst. Vorsichtig stellst du mich auf meine Füße, und deine Hände lösen geschickt die Knoten meines Gewandes, während dein Geliebter mich mit hungrigen Blicken mustert.

Kühle Luft fährt über meine Brüste, als das Kleid zu Boden gleitet und du einen Schritt nach hinten trittst, mich aufmerksam ansiehst. Stolz erwidere ich deine Blicke, und du kannst nicht anders, als verwegen zu grinsen, du weißt, dass ich dir in deiner Schönheit mehr als nur ebenbürtig bin.

„Komm…", hauchst du mir entgegen und ziehst mich auf das Lager mit dir, wo dein blonder Geliebter sich so legt, dass ich zwischen euch bin, dir zugewandt. Deine Lippen fangen die meinen in einem innigen Kuss, und mein Körper presst sich wie von selbst näher an dich. Meine Hände erforschen deinen Rücken, deine Kehrseite und gleiten über deine Beckenknochen nach vorne, zwischen uns, woraufhin du dich wie von selbst von meinen Lippen löst und auf den Rücken rollst, um meinen Fingern mehr Spielraum zu geben. Dein blonder Geliebter hinter mir fährt sanft über meine Taille, und ich glaube, ich werde bald unter den Empfindungen vergehen, die deine Hand und seine Hände in mir hervorbringen. Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich, als ich seine Hände an meiner Kehrseite fühle, und kurz denke ich darüber nach, wie es wäre, euch beide in mir aufzunehmen, doch weiß ich, dass nicht ich es sein werde, die dir heute Einlass gewährt.

Lachend weiche ich seinen zärtlichen Händen aus und rolle mich über dich, während meine Lippen beginnen, deinen Bauch zu erkunden. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, wie der blonde Elb beginnt, dich zu küssen. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie schön dieser Anblick für mich ist, wie du deine Augen geschlossen hast, und einfach nur zu genießen scheinst. Innerlich jubilierend setze ich meinen Weg tiefer fort, verschränke die schlanken Finger meiner rechten Hand mit denen des Blonden und nehme deinen wundervollen Geruch wahr. Weißt du, wie gut ihr Beiden eigentlich riecht, wenn ihr erregt seid? Männlich und doch… einfach atemberaubend. Doch kann ich nicht warten, muss dich endlich kosten und lächele erneut, als ich höre, wie dir ein Stöhnen entflieht, du den Kuss unterbrechen musst, und deine Hände wie von selbst den Weg in meine dunklen Locken finden. Eine Weile spiele ich mit deiner Erregung, während die Hände deines Geliebten mich erkunden und mich in immer größere Lust versetzen, nach so vielen unzähligen Malen beherrscht er dies meisterlich. Irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus, muss mich von dir lösen und werfe den Kopf zurück, als mir ein heiseres Aufstöhnen entflieht. Deine Augen funkeln, als du mich siehst, meine Hände in deiner Hüfte vergraben, die Schenkel leicht gespreizt knie ich vor dir und bewege mich gegen die Hand, die mich immer weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben droht.

„Wie es scheint, konnten wir dich nun doch überzeugen, dich uns nicht zu verweigern", flüsterst du und setzt dich auf, nur um meine Lippen erneut in einem erhitzten Kuss zu fangen, deine Zunge mit der meinen spielen zu lassen. Ich möchte, dass diese Qual endlich ein Ende hat, und löse mich von dir, drehe mich zu deinem blonden Geliebten um, küsse diesen stürmisch, während ich ihn zurück auf das Lager drücke.

„So ungeduldig", kicherst du, und ich lächele dich an, fange dich wieder in einem Kuss, während ich mich auf dem Blonden niederlasse, ihn in mir aufnehme. Seine Hände fahren über meinen Körper, umfassen meine Hüften, und er beginnt, den Rhythmus zu bestimmen, während ich versuche, nicht zu zittern, zu intensiv wird das Gefühl, das sich in meinem Inneren immer mehr steigert. Seine Stöße werden immer heftiger, und ich weiß, dass er sich bald in mich ergießen wird, so wie auch mein Körper beginnt, sich immer mehr dem Höhepunkt entgegen zu recken. Doch bevor es endlich soweit ist, erzittert er unter mir, verströmt sich in mir mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen.

Verwirrt bemerke ich, dass du wohl schon eine Weile einfach neben uns liegst und unsere Bewegungen beobachtet hast, selbst immer nur schmerzhaft erregt bist, so wie auch ich.

„Komm zu mir", forderst du, und nur zu gerne lasse ich mich neben dich gleiten, nehme dich in die Mitte zwischen uns, sodass der blonde Elb dich auch von einer Seite aus verwöhnen kann. Erschrocken keuche ich auf, als ich deine Finger spüre, wie sie mich erkunden, sich in mir befeuchten. Denn genau dies bezweckst du, verwendest lieber die vermischten Essenzen, die deines Geliebten und die meine. Ich genieße es so sehr, wenn du mich berührst, mich einfach im Arm hältst, während ich beobachten kann, wie du den blonden Elben darauf vorbereitest, dich in ihm aufzunehmen. Noch immer bin ich erregt, wünsche mir Aufmerksamkeit, doch ich weiß, dass ich noch warten werde, solange, bis auch du Erfüllung gefunden hast. Deine grauen Augen funkeln mich an, und ich weiß plötzlich, wie ich dich doch einmal überraschen kann. Natürlich hast du bemerkt, dass ich einen Plan habe, doch deine größte Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Elben, den du mehr liebst, als dein Leben, und so nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, die sich mir bietet, und gleite auf deine Erregung. Was habe ich doch für ein Glück, dass du die ganze Zeit gelegen hast und mich nun mit großen Augen ansiehst.

„Du willst es ihm doch so angenehm wie möglich machen", schnurre ich und bewege mich kurz, was nicht nur in dir wohlige Schauer auslöst. Für mich allzubald löse ich mich von dir und warte, wie du dich hinter deinem blonden Geliebten positionierst, langsam in ihn eindringst. Geschwind drehe ich mich so, dass ich vor euch beiden liege, eure Gesichter beobachten kann. Wie er seine strahlend blauen Augen schließt und wie sich deine Grauen fast ins Schwarze verfärben unter der Lust und Liebe, die durch euch beide fließt. Ihr seid ein perfektes Bild, wie ihr euch in einem Rhythmus bewegt, eins werdet. Das Licht des schönen Volkes leuchtet in euch, wird heller in diesen Bewegungen, Begegnungen. Verzaubert betrachte ich euch, höre eure zärtlich geflüsterten Liebesbezeugungen, das hastig ausgestoßene Keuchen. Schon wieder ist der blonde Elb vor dir erregt, und auch mich lässt es nicht kalt, wie er auf allen Vieren vor dir kniet, während du ihn nimmst. Sein Kopf ist in den Nacken geworfen, und er scheint nur noch dich zu fühlen. Du hingegen lächelst mich verschmitzt an, und ich verstehe, worum du bittest. Ich soll an eurer Gemeinsamkeit teilhaben, und auch wenn mein Verstand mir früher oft sagte, ich würde nicht hineinpassen, so weiß ich es nun viel besser. Mein gesamter Körper kribbelt, als ich langsam unter den blonden Elben rutsche und beginne, über seine neu erwachte Erregung zu fahren, erst mit den Fingerspitzen, dann mit der Zunge, und ihn schließlich gänzlich in den Mund nehme.

Noch schmecke ich mich selbst, doch ich weiß, bald wird sein süßer Geschmack dominieren, und bereits zum zweiten Male in dieser Nacht erfüllt ein leiser Schrei deines Elben die Lagerstätte, und ich schmecke ihn intensiv, als er sich in meinem Mund ergießt. Und auch dich hören meine empfindlichen Ohren kurz danach, doch das Zeichen deines Höhepunktes ist nur ein leichtes Seufzen. Wie oft haben der blonde Elb und ich schon darüber gesprochen, wie schade wir es finden, dass du nur so selten die Kontrolle aufgibst und wirklich zeigst, wie du empfindest.

Ein wenig bedauere ich, als ihr Beiden euch voneinander löst, doch erbebe ich in Erwartung, denn nun liege ich wieder zwischen euch, und während dein blonder Geliebter mich innig küsst, sich selbst schmeckt, beginnst du, mich zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu küssen, so als wüsstest du genau, dass ich es nicht mehr lange ertrage. Deine Zunge findet jede meiner empfindlichen Stellen, und schon bald winde ich mich unter euer beider Berührungen, genieße und stöhne und keuche immer wieder. Ihr kennt meinen Körper besser, als jeder Andere, und es dauert nicht lange, und auch mein Schrei zeigt genauso an, wie das Beben meines Leibes, dass auch ich Erlösung gefunden habe.

Matt und erschöpft liege ich in eurer Umarmung und denke zurück an die letzten Stunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie oft wir einander geliebt haben, wie oft ein leiser Schrei der Lust erschallte. Auch ihr Beide wirkt satt und zufrieden, so wie ihr euch an mich geschmiegt habt.

„Morgen…", flüsterst du und küsst mich zärtlich. „Ich werde es vermissen…"

„So, wie auch ich", lautet meine sanfte Antwort, und wieder ein leichter Kuss.

„Du kannst aber etwas Ähnliches haben", erklingt plötzlich die warme Stimme des blonden Elben, und ich wende mein Haupt in seine Richtung, blicke in die leuchtend blauen Augen, fange auch ihn in einem Kuss. Doch das, was er mir dann ins Ohr flüstert, lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.

X.X.X.X.X

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser erste Teil gefallen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.


	2. Die Nacht des Abschieds

Hier der nächste Teil, VIELEN, VIELEN DANK für eure Reviews, die haben mich doch sehr zum Schreiben motiviert ;). Jetzt wird auch das Pairing aufgelöst ;). (gibt aber noch zwei weitere Teile, die noch gebetat werden müssen)

Narwain: Danke, dass du auch diesmal was dazu gesagt hast. Freut mich, dass ich dich auch mit Dingen überzeugen kann, die ich alleine geschrieben habe, ohne Vals Hilfe ;). Und zu Fallende Engel gibt es noch einen Epilog… aber das dauert wohl noch ein bissel…

**Teil 2: Die Nacht des Abschieds**

Die ersten Sterne erscheinen am Firmament, als ich den Blick hebe und hinaufblicke. Noch sind im Westen die letzten Strahlen Ariens zu erahnen, doch die Nacht ist unaufhaltsam. Warme Arme umschließen mich, in die ich mich zurücklehne und einfach seine Nähe genieße. Die blonden Strähnen seines seidigen Haares fallen über meine Schulter, als ich spüre, wie mein geliebter Elb einen sanften Kuss auf mein Haupt haucht. Das Lagerfeuer vor mir wirft spielerische Schatten auf seine Arme und ich fahre sachtdarüber, spüre, wie sein Körper sich näher an den meinen presst, auf der Suche nach Nähe und Liebe. Schon will ich mich ihm zuwenden, ihn küssen, als ich eine Bewegung ausmache und dich erblicke, wie du dich zu uns gesellst. Unser Lager ist nicht ohne Grund etwas abseits der anderen, wir haben dich erwartet. Leise lässt du dich vor uns nieder, ergreifst meine Hände und siehst mir tief in die Augen. Wir wissen alle, dass dies die letzte Nacht sein wird, in der wir einander nah sein werden, in der wir frei sind, die Nähe des anderen zu genießen.

„Ich möchte euch nur sehen", forderst du und ich bin doch überraschter, als ich zugeben mag. Eine vorwitzige Zunge an meinem Ohr sagt mir, dass auch mein Elb so empfindet, denn so hat er schon immer seine Unsicherheit überspielt.

„Du weißt, wir würden dir keine Bitte verwehren, Abendstern", antworte ich leise und erhebe mich. Meine Augen verfolgen jede deiner eleganten Bewegungen und ich will, dass du deine Entscheidung änderst. Doch noch ist es nicht an mir, dich in diese Richtung zu dirigieren. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen betrete ich das Zelt, entzünde einige Kerzen, und wir beide beobachten gespannt, wie mein Geliebter sich langsam entkleidet. Du genießt, genau wie ich, den Anblick seines Körpers, wie er langsam zum Vorschein kommt. Ich erinnere mich an so viele Begebenheiten, in denen wir einander nur betrachtet haben, einander nur musterten.

„Woran denkst du", fragst du mich sanft und berührst meinen Arm.

„Daran, dass ohne dich dies nie passiert wäre", antworte ich sanft und trete vor meinen blonden Geliebten. Hättest du ihn nicht als junge Maid gefragt, wie es sich anfühlt zu lieben, wären wir nun nicht zusammen. Doch dein Beisein bei unseren intimeren Begegnungen kam erst viel später. Es geschah das erste Mal, als du uns zufällig im Garten beobachtetest. Sein Körper hatte sich in meinem vergraben und ich sah dich plötzlich, entzog mich ihm und schritt auf dich zu, umarmte dich und küsste dich. Keiner von uns weiß, warum ich dies tat, und noch weniger, warum du darauf geantwortet hast, mit deiner jugendlichen Leidenschaft. Doch wir lernten einander zu berühren, zu verwöhnen, zu verführen, und manchmal hat einer von uns die anderen beiden nur beobachtet. Anfangs fürchtetest du, zwischen uns zu treten, doch hast du uns bereichert, und ganz andere Möglichkeiten gezeigt und ich werde es sehr vermissen. Doch nie haben wir dein Herz besessen, auch nie danach getrachtet, und so freuen wir uns für dich, wenn du morgen dein Glück finden wirst, auch wenn es mir einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, wenn ich daran denke, was du für ihn geopfert hast.

Doch ich kann nicht weiter meinen Gedanken nachhängen, denn mein Geliebter hat mich nun zur Gänze entkleidet und beginnt augenblicklich mich sanft zu küssen, meine Zunge mit der seinen zu umspielen. Hitze steigt in uns allen auf, auch in dir sehe ich sie, als sich deine grauen Augen verdunkeln, wie auch die meinen. Doch noch sitzt du in deinem Gewand etwas entfernt und beobachtest uns nur. Da diese Nacht aber unsere letzte sein wird, werde ich dich nicht außen vor lassen, so sehr du dir dies jetzt auch noch wünschst. Schon immer konnte es dich auflockern, wenn ich anfing zu spielen, und so tue ich dies, bis ich endlich in deinen Augen sehe, wie du nachgibst. Nun befreie ich mich aus der Umarmung meiner Liebe und trete vor dich, küsse dich, hebe dich auf meine Arme. Du wiegst nicht viel, deine filigranen Knochen scheinen so zerbrechlich, so begehrenswert, doch heute möchte ich dich sehen, wie du in Ekstase mit meinem blonden Elben vereint bist. Kurz später gleitet dein Gewand zu Boden und mein Geliebter und ich betrachten deinen entblößten Leib. Du bist wunderschön, wie das Licht der Flammen deinen Körper liebkost, die weichen Rundungen noch weicher erscheinen lässt. Völlig Frau und doch auch Kriegerin, so wie mein Geliebter völlig Mann und Krieger ist. In diesen Momenten liebe ich euch beide, doch mein Herz gehört einzig und alleine ihm. Wie wenig die Menschen doch von uns Elben verstehen, wie wenig sie doch begreifen, was es für uns bedeutet. Und an einen der ihren hast du dein Herz verschenkt, was mich manche Nacht mit Trauer erfüllt hat, und dann, wenn ich dich ihn anlächeln sah, mit reiner Freude.

Deine Küsse genieße ich völlig, lasse mich fallen, erst recht, als du beginnst, meinen Bauch zu küssen, es ist einfach unvergleichlich, wenn deine weichen, fraulichen Lippen mich berühren, als auch seine härteren, stürmischeren. Verlangen durchströmt mich, als du meiner Erregung Aufmerksamkeit widmest und ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen, keuche auf, vergrabe mich in deinen seidigen Strähnen. Oh, wie sehr wünsche ich mir, diese Nacht würde nie enden. Leider lässt du schon bald wieder von mir ab, doch ist es ein atemberaubender Anblick, wie du dich seinen Berührungen hingibst, wie du dich immer tiefer in die Lust fallen lässt. Dein Kuss schmeckt süß und ich weiß, was du willst, weiß, was du dir gleich nehmen wirst, wir haben uns schon immer ohne Worte verstanden, auch wenn wir uns gerne etwas necken.

Es ist ein wahrhaft atemberaubender Anblick für mich, wie ihr beide euch in eurem Rhythmus verliert, wie sich langsam Schweiß auf euren perfekten Körpern bildet. Eure Einheit ist für mich etwas schönes, aber auch sehr erregendes, ich möchte Teil davon sein, doch es ist noch nicht soweit, dieses erste Mal an diesem Abend soll dir gebühren. Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie eure Lust sich immer mehr steigert, wie mein Geliebter beginnt, zu beben und sich ein leiser Schrei von seinen Lippen stiehlt, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Doch du bist es, deren Nähe ich jetzt brauche, deren Hitze ich jetzt begehre und so fordere ich dich auf, und mit einer zarten Anmut gleitest du neben mich, nimmst mich zwischen euch beide. Seine Lippen stacheln meine eigene Erregung weiter an, aber auch deine Hitze und Feuchtigkeit lassen mich innerlich erbeben. Oh, wie sehr liebe ich dies, doch noch mehr liebe ich es, meinen blonden Elben langsam vorzubereiten, zu sehen, wie er sich meinen Händen entgegen biegt, nach mehr hungert. Schon will ich mich ihm zuwenden, als du mich wirklich überraschst. Deine Hitze umschließt mich und ich sehe in deinen Augen, wie sehr du es magst, nun die Kontrolle über meine Lust zu haben. Doch viel zu früh gibst du mich wieder frei, willst sehen, wie ich mit demjenigen, dem mein Herz gehört, verschmelze. Diese stumme Bitte gewähre ich dir freudig, vergehe fast vor Leidenschaft, als ich seinen erhitzten Körper um meine Erregung fühle. Du genießt diesen Anblick, nicht wahr?

Langsam muss ich beginnen, sonst würde ich nicht lange durchhalten, nicht lange die unweigerliche Ekstase herauszögern können. Kannst du dir nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie es ist, dem Geliebten alles zu schenken, alles zu offenbaren, und auch alles zu empfangen? Nie hast du dich deinem Gemahl hingegeben, bis jetzt. In der nächsten Nacht wird er es sein, der deine Lippen und Zunge fühlen wird, nicht meine Liebe, die sich nun unter unser beider Bemühungen anfängt zu winden. Schneller und schneller werde ich, kann mich kaum noch zügeln, und als sein Schrei von den Wänden widerhallt, bin auch ich machtlos, folge seinem Höhepunkt nur kurz später.

Erschöpft fallen wir uns Stunden später einfach nur in die Arme und freuen uns an der Nähe der anderen. Zärtlich halte ich dich in meinen Armen, schmecke noch immer deine Essenz auf meiner Zunge, und ich weiß, diese Nacht werde ich in schöner Erinnerung behalten. Es ist merkwürdig zu wissen, dass du bald bei demjenigen liegen wirst, den du wahrhaft liebst, doch freut es mein Herz auch, genauso, wie es dich vermissen wird. Bittersüß war diese Nacht, doch für dich hält sie noch eine Überraschung bereit, eine Überraschung, die mich schmunzeln lässt, als Glorfindel sie in dein Ohr flüstert.

„Geh zu ihm, er ist nur eine Stunde zu Pferde entfernt", raune ich dir zu und küsse dich ein letztes Mal, sehe fast betrübt, wie du aufspringst und dein Gewand überziehst. „Sie werden beisammen sein. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sprechen."

„Woher…?", fragst du mit zittriger Stimme und wieder muss ich schmunzeln.

„Deine Brüder." Mehr werde ich dir nicht antworten, denn du verstehst es auch so. Denn auch wenn dein Vater nie wusste, was zwischen seinen engsten Beratern und seiner Tochter geschah, so wussten es deine Brüder doch zu genau.

„Lebt wohl", flüsterst du ein letztes Mal, küsst jeden von uns beiden ein letztes Mal und eilst dann hinaus, hinaus in die Nacht, um den zu treffen, dem dein Herz gehört, und dem jetzt auch dein Körper gehören wird.

Lange noch liege ich in seinen Armen, denke an dich, genau wie er. Niemals wirst du erfahren, wie sehr es uns wirklich schmerzt, dich ziehen zu lassen. Niemals wirst du erfahren, wie sehr es uns bedrückt zu wissen, dass wir dich nach diesen wenigen Wochen nie wieder sehen werden.

„Sie wird glücklich sein", flüstert mein Glorfindel an meinem Ohr, streicht mir sacht über mein Haupt, während ich meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrabe. „Sie kann Liebe, Freundschaft und Lust besser auseinander halten als du, Erestor." Seine Stimme ist so zärtlich, so verständnisvoll, und ich kann nicht anders, als mich näher an ihn zu schmiegen. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammere ich mich an ihn, als die ersten Tränen ihren Weg meine Wangen hinab finden. All die Jahre, in denen ich mir über dein Schicksal im Klaren war, blieben meine Augen trocken, doch nun ist der Damm gebrochen. Heiße Tränen rinnen mein Gesicht herab, und er küsst sie hinfort, hält mich wie ein kleines Kind, gibt mir die Kraft, dies durchzustehen. Dein Schicksal beweine ich, aber auch das meine und das der Welt. Soviel Trauer sah ich, fühlte ich, doch ich weiß, dass in dir die Hoffnung geboren wird, auf eine leuchtende Zukunft, so wie deine Seele leuchtet, über allen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich weinte, wie viele liebende Worte er in mein Ohr flüsterte, doch endlich beruhige ich mich, als die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne das Zelt erreichen. Auch Glorfindel weinte diese Nacht, vergoss zum ersten Mal seit Ereinions Tod Tränen, doch nun liegen wir beide ruhig einander in den Armen. Unsere Herzen werden heilen, werden sich nur noch stärker aneinander binden, doch in diesem Moment ist der Verlust so schmerzhaft, dass es uns wie eine Ewigkeit erscheint, bis wir endlich das Horn hören, dass uns zum Aufbruch ruft.

„Bitte, geliebte Arwen, werde glücklich, finde Glück und Liebe."


	3. Vergangenheit

**Teil 3: Vergangenheit **

Geschwind reite ich durch die Nacht, treibe mein Tier zu immer größerer Eile an. Minas Tirith ist nicht weit von unserem Lagerplatz entfernt, nur eine Stunde wenn man sich kaum beeilt, so sollte ich die Distanz doch viel kürzer bewältigen können. Doch kommt es mir so vor, als würde die weiße Stadt nicht näher kommen, egal wie sehr ich mein Tier auch anflehe schneller zu laufen.

Doch endlich erreiche ich die Tore, reite geschwind hindurch, ignoriere die fragenden Blicke, die mir die Wächter zuwerfen. Selten haben sie eine des schönen Volkes gesehen und noch seltener in solcher Eile, doch kümmert es mich nicht.

Vor dem Palast zügele ich mein treues Ross und bringe es in den Stall. Zu dieser späten Stunde ist keiner mehr wach und so stelle ich es selbst in eine freie Box. Mein Herz schlägt in einem schnellen Stakkato und ich bemerke, wie ein leichtes Zittern mich durchfährt. Nervös betrete ich den Palast, ungesehen, heimlich, wie es nur mein Volk kann, schleiche ich durch die Korridore, auf der Suche nach seinen Räumen und endlich nähere ich mich ihnen. Die Türen sind kunstvoll verziert und ich lausche in die Stille hinein. Im ersten Raum befindet sich niemand und so schlüpfe ich heimlich durch die Tür, blicke mich nur kurz um. Diese Räume werde ich in den nächsten Jahren gut genug kennen lernen, doch jetzt bin ich wegen etwas anderem hier. Unhörbar nähere ich mich dem Schlafgemach, versuche ein Lebenszeichen dahinter zu erhaschen, und tatsächlich höre ich seine Stimme, so wie es dein Geliebter sagte.

„Nur noch dieses eine Mal", bittet er meinen zukünftigen Gemahl und ich lausche gespannt, wie dieser antworten wird. Noch ist es nicht an der Zeit meine Anwesenheit zu offenbaren.

„Dieses eine Mal", erklingt seine tiefe, raue Stimme und ich erzittere, erbebe regelrecht, bei dem Gedanken, dass er auf der anderen Seite sitzt und den Sohn Thranduils jetzt wohl gerade küsst. Mein Herz ruft nach ihm und ich weiß, ich sollte mich nun zu erkennen geben.

Die Tür fliegt auf und hocherhobenen Hauptes betrete ich den Raum, blicke in zwei überraschte, ja fast geschockte Gesichter. Sie haben nicht mit mir gerechnet, haben nicht geglaubt, gestört zu werden, und nun rücken sie voneinander ab, sehen mich betreten an und ich weiß, wenn ich nicht zuerst das Wort ergreifen werde, wird der Hüter meines Herzen sich stammelnd entschuldigen, nicht mehr hören, was ich ihm zu sagen habe. Oh ja, er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, hat angst, ich könnte ihn nun, nachdem ich sah, wie er den blonden Elben küsste, ihn nicht mehr wollen. Doch für mich gibt es nichts zu verlieren, nur etwas zu gewinnen, und das möchte ich auch.

„Nein", flüstere ich, unterbinde mit erhobener Hand jegliche Äußerungen. „Ich bin hier um mit euch zu sprechen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir doch einfach die Wahrheit sagen." Deutlich kann ich sehen, wie überrascht er ist und ich kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Langsam schreite ich auf sie zu, knie vor meinem Zukünftigen Gemahl nieder und berühre seine Lippen mit den meinen. Sein Bart kitzelt mich ein wenig, es ist so anders, exotisch im Vergleich zu deinen weichen, glatten Wangen. Anmutig lasse ich mich dann zwischen beiden auf der Bettkante nieder, blicke in ihre überraschten, verschämten Gesichter und frage mich kurz, wie sie mich ansehen werden, wenn sie mein Geheimnis kennen.

„Wie empfindet ihr füreinander?", frage ich sanft und ergreife die Hand meines Verlobten, spüre sein Zittern.

„Wir sind Freunde, die einander oft Trost spendeten", flüstert er leise und sieht betreten zu Boden. Dies ist seine Wahrheit, doch wie sieht die des Sinda aus?

„Ja, Arwen, wir sind Freunde, aber auch mehr. Ich liebe deinen Elbenstein, auch wenn mein Herz nicht mit ihm verweilt, sondern längst in Lórien seine Heimat hat."

Nun ist es an mit überrascht zu sein, dies wusste ich nicht. Nie hörte man, dass der stolze Sohn des Düsterwaldes sein Herz verschenkte, doch wenn ich tief in seine Augen blicke, erkenne ich das gleiche Feuer, das auch in Erestor und Glorfindel geleuchtet hat. Das Bewusstsein, gebunden zu sein.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, denn auch ich kenne den Unterschied, zwischen der Liebe, die über den Tod hinaus geht, die alle Grenzen sprengt, und der, die nahe an der Freundschaft balanciert", antwortete ich leise auf die Unsicherheit der beiden und muss schmunzeln, als ich ihre verwirrten Blicke sehe. Nun ist es an der Zeit für mich zu sprechen.

_„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, ich war gerade erst zweihundertfünfzig Jahre alt, fragte ich in jugendlicher Neugier Glorfindel, wie es sich anfühlt zu lieben…_

_Nervös saß ich vor ihm, hibbelte ein wenig auf dem Schemel herum und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, während er mich neugierig musterte. _

_„Was ist, Abendsternchen?", fragte er mich belustigt und so fand ich in dem kleinen Aufwall von kindlicher Wut, den Mut ihn zu fragen._

_„Sag, Glorfindel, wie ist es zu lieben? Wie fühlt es sich an?", stieß ich hervor und er sah mich mit großen Augen an, schien nun seinerseits die richtigen Worte zu suchen. Lange wartete ich auf eine Antwort, harrte geduldig aus._

_„Du willst mit demjenigen deine Zeit verbringen, fühlst dich frei und doch nervös in seiner Gegenwart. Dein Herz scheint schneller zu schlagen, wenn er dich anlächelt und selbst wenn du schon sehr viele Jahrhunderte gelebt hast kann dich dies dazu bringen, dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen. Du bist einfach glücklich in seiner Gegenwart. Schau dir deine Eltern an, wie ihre Augen aufleuchten, wenn sie einander ansehen."_

_„Oder so, wie die deinen aufleuchten, wenn Erestor dir eines seiner zerstreuten Lächeln schenkt?", fragte ich ihn und er sah mich erschrocken an. Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, und er ließ mich versprechen es niemandem zu sagen._

_Natürlich hielt ich mich nicht daran, denn ich wusste schon damals, dass auch Erestor einsam war, und so ging ich wenige Tage später zu ihm, beobachtete, wie er emsig einige Briefe beantwortete._

_„Erestor, sei gegrüßt, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?", fragte ich ihn höflich und schmunzelte in mich hinein, als er aufblickte und ich erkannte, dass ein wenig Tinte den Weg auf seine Wangen gefunden hatte. Wenn er arbeitet, ist er sehr gründlich und geht völlig darin auf, das war schon damals so._

_„Natürlich, was kann ich für dich tun?", erwiderte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und ich erkannte, dass er etwas ungehalten war über die plötzliche Unterbrechung. Etwas nervös ging ich zu dem großen Fenster hinter seinem Rücken und blickte hinaus auf die Gärten und hinaus auf den Platz auf dem ein liebeskranker Elb seine Gardisten durch die Gegen scheuchte._

_„Sag, hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein könnte, einen Mann zu lieben?", versuchte ich ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und hörte amüsiert, wie er hinter mir begann vor Schreck zu husten. Es war nicht normal, dass eines der Kinder ausgerechnet mit dem strengen Lehrer über so etwas sprach. _

_„Wie kommst du auf eine solche Idee, Arwen?" Er war völlig verwirrt und ich drehte mich zu ihm um, lehnte mich an die Scheibe, sah ihn fragend an._

_„Weil es jemanden gibt, der mehr für dich empfindet, und dies schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten", offenbarte ich ihm und sah, wie er mehr und mehr die Fassung verlor. Es schien ihn mehr als nur zu verwirren. „Ich weiß, dass du im zweiten Zeitalter eine Elbenmaid an deiner Seite hattest und auch deine Tochter kenne ich recht gut, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit an den grauen Anfurten verbringt. Doch weiß ich nicht, wie du dazu steht, jemanden des gleichen Geschlechtes zu lieben."_

_Bei diesen Worten war er zurück in seinen Stuhl gesagt, schien ernsthaft nach zu denken, zu überlegen, wie er mir antworten sollte. _

_„Wenn es denn einen solchen gibt, warum sagt er es mir dann nicht?"_

_Mit dieser Gegenfrage hatte ich gerechnet und ich lächelte ihn triumphierend an. Damit hatte er mir sehr deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht abgeneigt war, sich tief im Inneren nach Gesellschaft sehnte._

_„Weil er dir sein Herz schon im ersten Zeitalter schenkte." Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er begann meine Worte zu verstehen, zu erahnen, von wem ich sprach. „Und er hat Angst, das zu zerstören, was an Freundschaft zwischen euch ist. Seine Seele und sein Herz würden das nicht überstehen." Aufmerksam beobachtete ich seine Reaktion, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch ich war noch zu jung, auch wenn ich jetzt jedes seiner Gefühle lesen kann, wie in einem offenen Buch. Langsam erhob er sich, trat neben mich und blickte hinaus, auf das Feld, auf den blonden Noldo und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Ich wusste, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie beide zueinander finden würden…"_

In den Gesichtern meiner beiden Zuhörer sehe ich die Verwirrung, sehe, dass sie nicht wissen, weshalb ich ihnen dies erzähle. Doch ich brauche eine Pause, muss nachdenken, wie ich nun fortfahre, und so küsse ich meinen überraschten Verlobten einfach, während ich meine Gedanken ordne. Als ich mich von ihm löse wirkt er nur noch Fassungsloser und ich lächele ihn zärtlich an. Ja, es ist wahrlich etwas anderes, den zu küssen, dem man das Herz geschenkt hat.

_„Doch das ist nicht alles, was ich euch erzählen wollte. Dies ist nicht Erestors und Fins Geschichte, sondern auch meine, denn lange waren wir… Es begann viele Jahre später, sie beide hatten zueinander gefunden und ich freute mich für sie. Eines Abends jedoch…_

_Oft wanderte ich in den Gärten, auch so, an dem fünfhundertzwölften Jahrestag seit ich gezeugt wurde. Nie werde ich diesen Abend vergessen, denn ich wandelte durch die abgelegen liegenden Bereiche der Gärten, als mich ein Stöhnen aufmerksam werden ließ. Erstaunt hielt ich inne, lauschte in die Nacht hinein und als ich die Quelle ausfindig gemacht hatte, schlich ich in deren Richtung. Zuerst war ich einfach neugierig, wer sich der Liebe hingab, doch als sich sie sah, veränderte sich schlagartig alles. Wisst ihr, wie schön es ist, zwei zu sehen, deren Herzen einander gehören? Es gibt nichts Wundervolleres auf dieser Welt._

_Es war Erestor und hinter ihm Glorfindel, verbunden und deutlich erregt. Völlig gefesselt war ich von ihrem Anblick, wie sie dort standen, das Mondlicht auf ihren nackten Leibern, in einem Rhythmus verbunden, die Augen geschlossen. Doch irgendwann öffnete Erestor seine, und sah mich an, blickte direkt in meine Seele. Ihre Einheit zerbrach, der Rhythmus ging verloren und ich wollte mich abwenden, in das Haus zurückeilen, als mich sein leises „Nein…" zurück hielt. Zitternd drehte ich mich wieder um, sah, wie er sich von Glorfindel löste, langsam auf mich zu schritt. Mein Herz schlug Saltos vor Nervosität und ich beobachtete ihn mit hektischen Atemzügen, wie er immer näher kam, schließlich vor mir stehen blieb. Glorfindel lehnte derweil an einem Baumstamm, betrachtete seinen Geliebten neugierig. Fast quälend langsam hob Erestor seine Hand, fuhr über meine Wange und beugte sich dann zu mir herüber, überwand die Distanz und küsste mich…"_

Ich muss innehaltend, mich aus den Erinnerungen befreien und sehe in die Gesichter der beiden, die mir zuhören. Die Verwirrung hat etwas anderem Platz gemacht, etwas, das ich nicht zu deuten wage. Sie glauben eine Ahnung zu haben, was weiter passierte, doch das, was folgte übersteigt ihre Vorstellungskraft. Noch immer schweigen sie, sehen mich nur an und ich beginne nervös zu werden, bekomme ein wenig Angst vor ihren Gedanken. Verachten sie mich jetzt? Am ganzen Leib beginne ich zu beben, und sie spüren es beide, so eng, wie wir beieinander sitzen.

Zärtliche, liebevolle Arme legen sich um mich und seine tiefe Stimme ist es die mir Sicherheit gibt, meine Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich über alles liebe, und deine Vergangenheit ist unwichtig, denn unsere Zukunft beginnt erst morgen." Und so nehme ich alle Kraft zusammen und erzähle weiter.

„Keiner von uns hat bis heute verstanden, wie es damals seinen Anfang fand, doch in jener Nacht, auf jener Wiese verlor ich meine Unschuld an Erestor und auch Glorfindel. Wie ein Kreis der sich schloss wurden wir zu einer Einheit, teilten oft unser Lager, fanden Trost und Nähe, aber auch Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe in den Armen der anderen. Bevor ihr fragt, nein, es waren nicht immer wir drei, teilweise auch nur zwei, wenn einer von uns zu müde war, oder auf Reisen unterwegs. Doch jetzt ist dies beendet", flüstere ich und bemerke nicht die Tränen, die meine Wangen hinab fließen. Warme Arme ziehen mich enger an die starke Brust des Sterblichen, den ich wahrhaft liebe, doch in diesem Moment weint mein Herz um die Liebe, die ich verloren habe, egal wie wichtig mir die ist, die ich dadurch gewann.

„Wenn du deine Entscheidung bereust…", höre ich ihn wispern und nun bricht es wirklich aus mir heraus. Fest klammere ich mich an ihn, nehme seinen Geruch war und vergrabe mein tränenasses Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Nein, ich bereue sie nicht, du bist alles, was ich mir wünsche." Würde ich in diesem Moment aufsehen, könnte ich die Erleichterung in seinen Augen sehen, und den leichten Spott in den Augen des Sinda aus dem Düsterwald.

„Hast du, alter Freund, doch nicht verstanden, was es für die unsrigen bedeutet ihr Herz zu verschenken?", fragt der Blonde kühl und ich schmiege mich enger an den, den ich liebe. „Liebe gibt es für uns in vielen verschiedenen Formen, und dir schenkte sich die höchste und seltenste. Du warst ehrlich, Arwen, danke."

Die Tränen sind versiegt und ich blicke auf in seine strahlend blauen Augen, die denen Glorfindels ähnlich sind, doch ist er so ganz anders als der stolze blonde Krieger, den ich so gut kenne. Und zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben beginne ich diesen merkwürdigen Zauber zu spüren, der schon einmal von mir Besitz ergriff. Langsam löse ich mich von dem Mann, dem mein Herz gehört, beuge mich zu dem blonden Elben, berühre seine Lippen sanft mit den meinen, fordere Einlass mit meiner Zunge, die er mir erstaunt gewährt. Hinter mir spüre ich zärtliche Hände, die meinen Rücken hinab fahren und zärtlich über meine Schenkel gleiten. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange unsere Zunge miteinander spielen, doch irgendwann löse ich mich langsam von dem Blonden und erhebe mich. Es wird Zeit, ich muss zurück zu meinem Volk und ihr beide wisst es, versteht, warum ich mich erhoben habe.

„Geliebte, ich freue mich auf morgen", flüstert mein Verlobter und ich lächele ihn an. Auch wenn ich der Abendstern bin, so habe ich doch den Eindruck in seiner Gegenwart heller zu strahlen als die Sonne, denn er bringt mein Herz zum singen.

„Wir werden uns dann sehen, es kann eine interessante Ehe werden", kichere ich und küsse ihn ein letztes Mal um dann zu den Meinen zurück zu kehren.

X.X.X.X

Lange bin ich durch die Nacht geritten, habe bei meiner Ankunft bereits die Hörner vernommen, die zum Aufbruch rufen und ein letztes Mal trete ich zu dem Zelt, erwarte euch, wie ihr herauskommt. Deutlich kann ich erkennen, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die heute Nacht geweint hat, doch wir kennen unser Schicksal, habe es gelernt zu akzeptieren und so umarmt ihr mich beide freundschaftlich und ich kann nicht anders, als unter dem sehr zweideutigen Blick Glorfindels zu lächeln, während auch deine Züge wieder weicher werden, du dich entspannst und das Schicksal annimmst. Ihr werdet glücklich sein, genau wie ich.

X.X.X.X

Gwilith: Danke für dein Review, hat mich sehr gefreut ;). Naja, Fin und Erestor sind nun einmal mein Lieblingspairing… kann ich auch nichts dafür… (hat schon genug mit den beiden geschrieben). Ich hoffe dir hat dieser Teil auch gefallen ;).

Narwain: Danke für dein Review, fühl dich einfach umgeknuffelt ;). Wirklich dabei gewesen? Du glaubst ja nicht, wie gerne ich mit Arwen den Platz getauscht hätte ;). Jetzt aber eher nicht mehr so ;). (Eigentlich kann ich das Pairing Aragorn / Legolas nämlich nicht ab…). Der nächste Teil folgt dann in ein paar Tagen ;).


	4. Das Schicksal erfüllt sich

**Teil 4: Das Schicksal erfüllt sich**

Es schmerzt mein Herz euch beide so zu sehen, auch wenn er einer der schönsten seines Volkes war, so hat sein Tod auch dich mit sich genommen. Viele werden noch an seine Grabstätte pilgern, sein im ewigen Schlaf verharrendes Gesicht betrachten, doch selbst die Erinnerung an ihn wird eines Tages in den Menschen verblassen. Dieses Wissen sehe ich in dir, so wie ich deinen nahenden Tod sehe. Willst du hier sterben? Oder lieber in deine Heimat zurückkehren? Habe ich diese Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? Du siehst mich merkwürdig an, auch nach all den Jahren, in denen ich dich so gut kennen lernte, ist es mir nicht möglich den Ausdruck in deinen Augen zu deuten.

„Begleite mich nach Lórien, wo auch du erwartet wirst", flüsterst du mit Tränen erstickter Stimme und erhebst dich. Nicht länger sind deine Bewegungen elegant, noch sind sie anmutig. Nein, zerbrochen bewegst du dich, zerbrochen, so wie dein Herz. Schweigend folge ich dir, beobachte jeden deiner Schritte und auch wie du vor deinen Kindern stehen bleibst, sie aus grauen, toten Augen musterst. Wie von selbst gleiten meine Blicke zu deiner zweitgeborenen Tochter, auch sie beweint den Verlust ihres Königs.

Ich werde sie vermissen, denn es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich in ihre unergründlichen, blauen Augen blicken kann, dass einzig offensichtliche Zeichen darauf, dass sie kein sterbliches Blut in sich trägt, denn die spitzen Ohren werden von ihren lange dunklen Locken verborgen. Tränen stehen in meinen Augen, als wir uns von ihnen verabschieden, sie wissen, dass sie weder dich noch mich wieder sehen werden

„Der Zwerg, aber auch die Zwillinge werden deine Rückkehr erwarten", erklingt die Stimme meiner Tochter neben mir und ich sehe etwas überrascht auf, erkenne, dass sie es weiß, auch wenn niemals jemand darüber gesprochen hat. Nun, wie hätte es ihr auch entgehen können? „Auch ich werde dich begleiten, dies ist nicht meine Welt. Leb wohl, Mutter." Schon hat sie sich von mir abgewendet, umarmt den Abendstern meines Volkes ein letztes Mal und sieht uns lange hinterher, während wir die Stadt verlassen.

X.X.X

Kaum sprechen wir während unserer Reise, nur das nötigste wird zwischen uns gewechselt. Jetzt, wo er tot ist, scheinst auch du mir bereits in den Tod zu driften, doch noch hält dich etwas zurück. Ein letztes Mal wirst du durch den goldenen Wald wandeln, wirst beobachten, wie das letzte Mal die goldenen Blätter fallen, und dann wirst du dich zur Ruhe betten, und meine Liebe und ich werden trauern, den Schmerz in unseren Seelen zulassen. Denn auch ihn kanntest du gut, auch wenn du es nicht weißt. Nie habe ich seinen Namen genannt, nie habe ich zugelassen, dass diese, mir so reine Liebe einen Makel bekommt. Sie hatte nie etwas mit dem zu tun, was zwischen deinem König, dir und mir bestand.

Immer tiefer gräbt sich der Gram in deine Züge, lässt dich immer blasser und vergänglicher erscheinen und ich sehe, dass die Sterblichkeit ihre Hände nach dir ausstreckt. Es tut weh, mehr als ich sagen kann, denn ihr beide wart mir Jahrelang treue Freunde und mehr. Und je mehr sich dein Herz verfinstert, umso leichter wird das meine, denn je näher komme ich dem, den ich Liebe und schon über sechzig Jahre nicht mehr sah.

Endlich erblicken wir den goldenen Wald in der ferne und ich spüre ein Unruhe in mir, wie schon lange nicht mehr und auch deine Züge erhellen sich, erhellen sich soweit, wie du es noch kannst, wie es dein Herz noch erträgt. Kurz vor der Grenze schwinge ich mich von meinem Ross und blicke mich aufmerksam um, suche die vertraute Gestalt. Auch tut trittst nun neben mich, gehst an meiner Seite zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, die wir beide lieben gelernt haben.

„Es ist so einsam hier." Deine Stimme hallt weit durch den Wald und ich zucke leicht zusammen, erschrocken, denn ich habe es nicht erwartet.

„Ja, das ist es", antwortet dir eine vertraute Stimme und ich glaube, du kannst mein Herz laut schlagen hören. „Sprecht, weswegen seid ihr in den goldenen Wald gereist? Weswegen stört ihr die Ruhe der Elbenstädte?" Wie kalt er klingt, wie abweisend. Habe ich einen Fehler begannen und ihn mit meiner Entscheidung verloren? Zittrig blicke ich mich um, suche in den Schatten nach einem Zeichen von ihm, während du nur schweigend an meiner Seite stehst, nach einer Antwort in deinem Inneren suchst.

„Mein Begleiter kam hierher, weil sein Herz ihn rief, so wie auch das meine, nur sind unsere Gründe nicht die Gleichen. Während sein Herz sich nach der Zukunft sehnt, ruft meines nach dem langen Schlaf des Vergessens, die Worte meines Vaters wahr zu machen", antwortest du kühl und deine Stimme klingt hohl und kalt.

„Du suchst also das Vergessen, Abendstern. Nun, der Cerin Amroth wartet auf dich, auf das die Niphredil und Elanor deinen kalten Leib umschließen können. Dir sei der Eintritt gewährt, wandele durch den Wald, bis dein Leben dich verlässt, bis das letzte Mal die Blätter fallen. Was deinen Gefährten betrifft…" noch immer hallen seine Worte laut durch den Wald und ich kann nicht hören, wo er bist. Angst kriecht in mir empor, wirst er mich abweisen? „… so freue ich mich, dass er endlich den Weg hierher fand." Ein Beben kann ich nicht verbergen, als ich seine Arme um mich fühle, und seine leisen Worte an meinem Ohr vernehme. Fast Zärtlich küsste er mich in den Nacken und ich sehe, wie du ihn überrascht musterst.

„Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er es ist, der dich einfängt", sprichst du und zu dritt wandern wir hinein in das einstmals blühende Lothlórien. Sein Arm ist um meine Hüfte geschlungen und ich spüre seine Wärme und Liebe. Weiß er von meiner Tochter? Weiß er, wo ich die vielen Nächte verbrachte, in denen ich nicht mit Gimli auf Wanderschaft war? Noch bringe ich den Mut nicht auf es ihm zu sagen, auch wenn ich mir seiner Gefühle sicher bin, so ist es doch auch in unserem Volk ungewöhnlich, so wie das Schicksal des Abendsterns ungewöhnlich ist. Und für sechzig Jahre waren unsere Schicksale miteinander verwoben und werden es immer bleiben, denn die Frucht deines und meines Leibes wird mich in den Westen begleiten. Elronds einziges unsterbliches Enkelkind, denn weder Elladan noch Elrohir werden je Väter sein. Fast unsicher verschränke ich meine rechte Hand mit der meines Geliebten, während ich spüre, wie du nach meiner Linken greifst, sie Halt suchend umfasst. Ich spüre seinen neugierigen Blick und beginne leise zu erzählen, was die letzten Jahre passierte und wie es dazu kam, dass ich nun Vater bin, auch wenn es in dieser Welt niemals jemand außer uns erfahren wird. Seine Augen werden immer Großer, als er meinen Worten lauscht, so wie sich langsam ein müdes Lächeln auf deine blutleeren Lippen schleicht als ich dich an die vielen Nächte erinnere, in denen wir eins waren, in denen wir gemeinsam deine Liebe fast in den Wahnsinn trieben und dein zarter Händedruck versichert mir, dass es dich nicht stört, dass ich es ihm erzähle. Wieder sehe ich vor mir die starke Elbenmaid, die du so lange warst und nicht die gebrochene Witwe, die du nun darstellst.

„… und wie konntest du die Einsamkeit der letzten Jahr ertragen?", frage ich ihn mit leisem Schuldgefühl, welches sich bald zerstreut, als ich fühle, wie er mich näher zu sich zieht.

„Meine Brüder waren für mich da." Mehr antwortet er nicht, doch es reicht für mich zu verstehen und auch in deinen Augen blitzt so etwas wie Erkennen auf als du leise kicherst.

„Gibt es ein Tabu in dieser Hinsicht, dass nicht gebrochen wurde, von einem von uns?"

„Wohl nicht", antworte ich sanft und in diesem Augenblick bleiben wir auf dem Cerin Amroth stehen, blicken über den goldenen Wald hinweg. Es wirkt so verlassen, so einsam, genau wie dein Herz. Doch noch werden die Blätter nicht fallen, noch bleibt uns etwas Zeit und so wandern wir weiter. Keiner von uns weiß, wie viel Zeit wir mit leisen Gesprächen verbringen, oder den anderen etwas Freiraum lassen. Nicht mehr passiert als keusche Küsse und tröstende Umarmungen, denn zu mehr hat keiner von uns in seiner Trauer um dieses Land, um den König und um diese Welt mehr die Kraft. Denn es tut weh zu wissen, dass wir die letzten sind, die noch durch diese Weiten wandeln. Selbst mein Vater und Celeborn sind vor vielen Jahren schon gen Westen gesegelt. Diese Welt wird bald wahrlich den Sterblichen gehören.

X.X.X

Doch irgendwann geht auch diese Zeit der Ruhe zu Ende und die ersten goldenen Blätter lösen sich von den Mallornbäumen, segeln leise zu Boden. In deinen Augen sehe ich, dass es für dich Zeit ist diese Gefilde für immer hinter dir zu lassen und mein Herz schmerzt, doch es war dein Schicksal, du hast es selbst erwählt.

„Was ist der Wunsch, den ich in deinen Augen lese?", frage ich dich sanft, während du dich auf dem Cerin Amroth niederlässt und meinen geliebten Elben und mich musterst. Du weiß, dass ich dir jeden Wunsch erfülle, der zu erfüllen in meiner Macht steht.

„Zeig mir ein letztes Mal die Schönheit der Liebe zweier Elben", bittest du und meine Liebe und ich verstehen deine Bitte, verstehen, wonach du dich sehnst. Ich, weil ich es in dir und Aragorn so oft gesehen habe, er, weil er es in seinen Brüdern sehen konnte. Lange blicken er und ich uns schweigend an, bis er sein silbriges Haupt neigt, signalisiert, dass er einverstanden ist. Entspannt lehnst du dich zurück, und bereits bei seinem ersten Kuss vergesse ich deine Anwesenheit.

Zu lange ist es her, dass ist seine warmen, weichen Lippen schmecken konnte, und so erwidere ich den Kuss feurig, voller Leidenschaft. Hungrig erkunde ich seinen Mund, spiele mit seiner Zunge, während er mich mit sich auf die Knie zieht. Seine Hände wandern über meinen Rücken, pressen mich nah an sich und ich kann fühlen, wie auch er mich schmerzlich vermisste. Schwer atmend müssen wir uns schon nach kurzer Zeit lösen, blicken einander in die Augen. Sein dunkles Blau ist nun aufgewühlt wie das Meer und ich meine mich in den Tiefen zu verlieren. Wieder finden sich unsere Lippen in einem Kuss als er beginnt meine Kleidung zu lösen, meinen Körper dem Mondlicht preisgibt. Auch ich zerre fieberhaft an seinen Gewändern, bis ich endlich seinen Körper vor mir sehe, nackt und erregt. Lächelnd fahre ich mit meiner Hand über seine Brust küsse ihn auf den Hals und beginne ihn zu erforschen. Seine Hände sind auch nicht untätig und schon kurze Zeit später bin ich nicht mehr n der Lage, mein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Noch immer kennt er jede Stelle meines Körpers, an der er mich berühren muss um mich immer weiter in einen Strudel aus Lust und Leidenschaft zu ziehen. Die ersten Küsse und Berührungen gleichen eher einem Kampf, doch bald bin ich es, der sich unterwirft, empfängt und sich unter den kundigen Händen zu winden beginnt. Wie ich ihn doch liebe… Hitze wallt in mir empor und ich keuche heftig auf, als ich seine Zunge an meiner Erregung fühle, spüre, wie er beginnt mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Bitte… nicht aufhören…", bringe ich hervor und in diesem Moment lässt er von mir ab, sodass ich ihn wütend anfunkele. „Du bist unverbesserlich", knurre ich nur noch und schon bin ich über ihm, küsse ihn hart und fordernd, was er mit gleicher Kraft erwidert. Doch schon bald werden meine Küsse sanfter und auch seine Hände streicheln mich zärtlicher, nicht mehr so stürmisch. Nur widerwillig löse ich mich von seinen Lippen, setze mich auf und sehe ihm tief in die sturmgepeitschten Augen.

„Was willst du?" Meine Stimme klingt so anders als sonst, so, wie sie nur in seiner Nähe klingen kann, heiser, erregt, aber auch voller Liebe.

„Dich!" Mehr antwortet er nicht, mehr braucht er auch nicht zu antworten, denn ich weiß genau, was er meint. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln richte ich mich meinen Oberkörper auf, blicke ihm tief in die Augen, während meine Hände zu meiner Kehrseite wandern, einer meiner Finger seinen Weg in mich findet. Langsam bereite ich mich darauf vor, ihn in mir aufzunehmen, bereite mir selbst Lust dabei. Er beobachtet mich hungrig, seine Atmung geht schnell und ich kann die gespannte Erwartung in seinem kampferprobten Körper sehen.

Auch wenn ich ihn gerne noch länger hingehalten hätte, so wird mein eigenes Bedürfnis endlich mit meinem Geliebten zu verschmelzen immer und so lasse ich mich, fast schnurrend, auf ihm nieder, höre befriedigt, wie er aufkeucht und aus Reflex tiefer in mich stößt.

„Nicht so ungeduldig", tadele ich lachend und höre in diesem Moment wie du erstaunt nach Luft schnappst. Erst jetzt kommt mir wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass wir nicht alleine sind, weswegen wir dies tun und ich wende dir mein Gesicht zu. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, nur weil ich Aragorn dies verweigert habe, dass ich es nicht zu schätzen wüsste?" Meine Frage ist leicht spielerisch und du lachst auf, während ich mich wieder auf meinen silberblonden Geliebten konzentriere, der beginnt unruhig zu werden. Seine Augen sind glasig und ich weiß, was er möchte und so beginne ich einen langsamen Rhythmus, den er schnell aufnimmt. Es dauert nicht lange, und ich werde schneller, unkontrollierte, aber er lässt mich Sterne sehen, nimmt mir meinen Selbstbeherrschung und ich spüre in mir, wie auch er seinen Beherrschung verliert, als wir beide zitternd unseren Höhepunkt erreichen. Ein wenig bedaure ich dies, zu gerne hätte ich ihm in die Augen gesehen, beobachtete, wie sich die Pupillen zusammenziehen und blicklos werden.

Noch immer keuchend löse ich mich von ihm, küsse ihn sanft auf die Lippen und sehe dann wieder zu dir. Meine Frage steht deutlich in meinen Augen geschrieben, doch bedarf es keiner Antwort, denn ich sehe die Tränen, die langsam ihren Weg deine Wangen hinunter finden.

„Danke", hauchst du und ich erhebe mich, setzte mich zu dir, schlinge meine Arme um dich und fühle dein seidiges Haar, dass meine Brust streichelt. „Sagt meinem Vater, dass ich ihn Liebe und auch…" Du kannst die Worte nicht sprechen, nach all den Jahren kannst du es immer noch nicht aussprechen, auch wenn wir beide es wissen.

„Ich werde es ihnen beiden sagen", verspreche ich dir und sehe, wie das Lächeln in deine Augen zurückkehrt.

„Auch du bist in deiner Liebe wunderschön, so wie sie es sind." Nun zieht ein leichter Rotschimmer über meine Wangen, denn deine Worte berühren mich tief.

„Aragorn und du, ihr hattet auch diese Schönheit inne, diese Gemeinsamkeit, diese Einheit", antworte ich dir sanft, fühle, wie mein Geliebter sich neben uns niederlässt, dir zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn streicht. Deine Augen beginnen Blicklos zu werden, das leuchtende Grau wird stumpf, und ich weiß, dass dies der Augenblick ist, in dem deine Seele den Körper verlässt.

„Aragorn…", flüsterst du ein letztes Mal und dann erschlafft dein Körper in meinen Armen.

X.X.X

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in den Armen Haldirs weine, so wie auch er Tränen um dich vergießt. Doch du warst Glücklich in deinem Leben und diese Wissen erleichtert es uns, unsere Gewänder einzusammeln. Zärtlich betten wir dich auf dem Hügel zu deiner letzten Ruhe, sprechen ein letztes Gebet zu den Valar für deine Seele und verlassen diesen Ort für immer.

X.X.X

Narwain: Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann die göttliche Gnade haben, und dir Verzeihen ;). Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, dir hat dieser Teil gefallen ;).

Carestel: Danke für deine Reviews. Freut mich, dass ich dich überraschen konnte mit dem Pairing ;). Und es freut mich, dass du meinst, es wäre in dieser Variante oki ;). Den, den ich jetzt mir Legolas gepaart habe, gefällt mir viel besser ;)

Gwilith: wenige Bilder von diesem Pairing??? Ich habe doch einige ;). Und ich kann mich diesem Pairing einfach nicht entziehen, es gibt nur zwei Ficlets von mir ohne dieses Pairin ;).


	5. Epilog: der Kreis schließt sich

So, hier der doch recht kurze Epilog:

**Epilog: Der Kreis schließt sich**

Lange dauerte die Reise über das Meer, doch sorgte Gimli immer wieder für Erheiterung. Auf seine alten Tage hin ist er noch knurriger geworden als er es sowieso schon war. Meine Tochter und ich haben lange Gespräche geführt und sie versteht sich mit Haldir besser als mir jedem anderen Elben an Bord dieses Schiffes, von mir einmal abgesehen.

Doch nun sind wir an dem Strand angekommen. Elrond steht dort und begrüßt seine Söhne, genauso, wie Thranduil mich in die Arme schließt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mich so freuen würde meinen Vater wieder zu sehen. Tief muss ich Luft holen, als ich mich von ihm löse und zu Elrond trete, meine Tochter steht hinter mir und blickt ihn scheu an. Es ist härter, als ich gedacht habe, erst recht, da in diesem Moment Erestor und Glorfindel sich zu uns gesellen. In den Augen des Balrogtöters sehe ich, dass er es bereits verstanden hat und in den Augen meiner Tochter sehe ich ihr weiteres Schicksal. Sie wird nicht länger einsam sein, genauso, wie die beiden ehemaligen Berater Elronds. Doch eben jener Elbenherr mustert mich noch immer fragend. Warm fühle ich die Hände der Zwillinge in meinem Rücken, wie sie mich bestärken wollen.

„Elrond, ich muss mit Euch sprechen. Eure Tochter bat mich, in ihren letzten Minuten Euch auszurichten, dass sie euch liebte." Ich merke, wie erneut meine Sicht verschwimmt, erinnere mich an den fernen Ausdruck ihrer Augen, als sie starb. Auch Elrond scheint um Fassung zu ringen, doch kann ich es ihm erleichtern, auch wenn es mich vielleicht beschämen könnte. Innerlich lächele ich, und mir wird bewusst, dass es nichts gibt, wofür ich mich schämen muss. Die Liebe der Elben ist nichts, wofür man sich verstecken muss. „Doch bat sie mich auch noch um etwas anderes: Sie bat mich, Euch unsere Tochter vorzustellen, Eure Enkeltochter", erkläre ich ihm und sehe seine Überraschung, doch noch mehr nehme ich Erestors Lachen war, das befreit klingt, irgendwie als hätte er nun endlich akzeptiert und blickte in die Zukunft.

In der Umarmung Haldirs beobachte ich, wie meine Tochter auf ihren Großvater zutritt und zurückhaltend seinen Hände ergreift, woraufhin er sie spontan in seine Arme zieht. Und noch mehr fasziniert mich die Reaktion der beiden ältesten Elben, als sie einen kurzen Blick tauschen und mich stumm um Erlaubnis bitten. Warum sollte ich sie ihnen verwehren, sie selbst ist alt genug für sich zu entscheiden. Und so schließt sich der Kreis, ja, es kann für uns alle Glück geben und auch Lust, Freundschaft und Liebe. Auch du wirst im Tod dein Glück gefunden haben, denn du wirst ihn wieder getroffen haben, den, den du über alles geliebt hast.

X.X.X.X.X

Narwain: Danke für dein Review süße, fühl dich geknuffelt ;). Es freut mich, dass dir mein Stil gefällt… hab ja noch viele ältere Sachen, die du mal lesen könntest ;). In Zerbrochen habe ich es auch versucht, dass man es teilweise erst später erkennt, aus wessen Sicht es geschrieben ist ;). Das macht mir voll Spaß.

Carestel: Danke für deine Reviews ;). Ich freue mich immer, wenn es einem Leser gefällt, erst recht wenn ich den Leser zu Tränen rühren kann ;). Wie gesagt, das mit den Sichtwechseln hat mir Spaß gemacht… war lustig ;).

Gwilith: Danke für dein Review ;). Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht so ganz, woher ich die Bilder habe, nur sind es schon einige ;). Ich hoffe dir hat der Epilog gefallen ;).

AN ALLE:

Was haltet ihr von einem Zusätzlichen Kapitel über die Tochter von Legolas und Arwen… und dass, was ich im Epilog angedeutet habe?


	6. Die Zukunft beginnt

**Teil 6: Die Zukunft beginnt**

Aufgeregt folge ich ihm, ihm, den ich mehr liebe als alles andere. Nur kurz verweilen meine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, erinnern sich an so vieles, was ich vermisse, so wie ich sie vermisse. Wir wissen es beide, mein Geliebter und ich, doch war es vorauszusehen und wir haben es beide akzeptiert.

Schon von weitem sehe ich das kleine Schiff am Steg, die letzten die eingetroffen sind und ich wundere mich über das Strahlen, welches das Gesicht meines Geliebten erhellt. Weshalb leuchten Glorfindels Augen so? Verwirrt sehe ich über die Neuankömmlinge, erkenne die vertrauten Gesichter, als mein Blick auf eine junge Elbenmaid, auf dich, fällt. Es ist der gleiche Moment in dem Legolas gesteht, dass sie deine Mutter ist.

Es ist, als würden die Fesseln der Vergangenheit abfallen, als sich deine blauen Augen auf mich richten. Sie würde sich freuen, könntest sie nun mein Lachen hören, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass der Abendstern Glücklich ist in seinem Schicksal, mit dem Wissen, was mein Geliebter und ich finden werden.

X.X.X

Unruhig wandere ich Stunden später in meinem Gemach auf und ab, sehne mich nach den Zeiten, in denen es zwei waren, die mich beruhigten. Doch nun ist es nur Glorfindel, der zu mir tritt, mich sanft in seine Arme zieht.

„Bald…", flüstert er in mein Ohr, und ich erzittere, weiß ich doch, was er meint. Eines dieser seltenen, schüchternen Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen, welche ich mit den meinen versiegele.

„Ich weiß… doch bin ich nervös, aufgeregt ob der Dinge, die geschehen mögen." Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Windhauch und selbst in seinen Augen kann ich erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fällt mich zu verstehen. Doch wüsste er auch so, was ich gesprochen habe, zu gut kennt er mich. Schon will er mir antworten, als es an der Tür klopft. Merklich zucke ich in seinen Armen zusammen, mein Herz rast, denn du stehst dort, bittest um Einlass. Seine warme Stimme ist es, die dir antwortet und ich richte meinen Blick auf die Tür, bebe in gespannter Erwartung.

Deine blauen Augen richten sich auf mich, ihre Tiefe erinnert mich so sehr an sie, doch sehe ich auch deinen Vater in ihnen. Du bist wunderschön!

„Erestor, Glorfindel…" Süß ist deine Stimme, zitternd ob eines Hauches Unsicherheit. „Einst fand Euch meine Mutter in den Gärten…" Du kannst nicht weiter sprechen, traust dich nicht die Worte zu sagen, und ich weiß, nun ist es an mir zu handeln, an mir, dir zu zeigen, das auch wir es erkannt haben.

Langsam trete ich auf dich zu, umfasse deine schlanken Hände mit den meinen, während ich meinen Instinkten folge, sanft deine Lippen mit den meinen berühre. Schon einmal tat ich solches, doch diesmal ist unser Schicksal ein anderes, denn ich spüre, wie mein Herz sich öffnet, dir Zutritt gewährt. Etwas, dass ich IHR nie völlig gestattete. Wie weiche deine Lippen doch sind, und wie sie beben. Lächelnd löse ich mich von dir, fühle die starke Hand unseres Geliebten in meinem Rücken, während ich deinem Blick begegne, die vielen Fragen darin sehen, aber auch ein Wissen, das über dein Alter weit hinausreicht.

„Ja, Arwen war Teil von uns, aber auf andere Art, als du es kannst", antworte ich sanft und deine Augen leuchten auf, als du begreifst, was wir dir bieten. Denn ich spreche nicht nur für mich – Glorfindels und mein Herz sind eines.

Doch nun, während ich auf deine Antwort warte, beginne ich erneut zu zittern, willst du dies wirklich? Oder habe ich mich getäuscht, als ich deinen Blick am Steg sah. Schon will ich einen Schritt zurücktreten, die mehr Freiraum gewähren, als du deine Arme um meinen Nacken legst und mich von dir aus küsst.

„Reicht dies als Antwort?", fragst du keck, während du amüsiert über meinen doch etwas überraschten Blick grinst. „Mutter erzählte mir davon." Leise ist deine Stimme, ein roter Schimmer ziert deine Wangen, doch ist es mir gleich. Endlich… Alle Anspannung fällt von mir ab.

Lachend ziehe ich dich in meine Arme, während ich fühle, wie Glorfindel in meinen Nacken beißt.

Worte sind nun überflüssig geworden, denn auch wenn ich spüre, wie unerfahren du bist, wissen wir alle, was nun geschehen wird. Sanft fasse ich unter dein Kinn, küsse dich erneut, während wir zu dritt dem Bett näher treten, uns daraus niederlassen.

Langsam entblöße ich dein Körper, während mein blonder Geliebter das gleiche mit mir tut. Auch du hast die Schönheit deiner Mutter geerbt, sie leuchtet in dir, macht dem sanften Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hineinfällt Konkurrenz. Dein dunkles Haar fällt seidig über deine Schultern, als du dich auf den Ellbogen aufrichtest und nun mich deinerseits neugierig musterst. Was siehst du in mir? Was ist es, das deine blauen Augen so strahlen lässt?

Doch antwortest du mir nicht, sondern fängst die Lippen Glorfindels in einem Kuss, direkt über mir. Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten, wie er auf dich reagiert, es zu fühlen, wie sein Körper auf deine Weiblichkeit reagiert. Nun ist es an dir ihn seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, doch bist zu fast zu nervös, um die Schnürungen zu lösen.

Leise lachend helfe ich dir und blicke meinen blonden Elben bewundernd an, denn er hat sich nun zurückgelehnt und präsentiert sich in all seiner Pracht.

„Wie der Mond und die Sonne", flüsterst du. Verwunderung macht sich in mir breit, denn nun habe ich die Antwort, die ich suchte, auch wenn sie mich überraschte. Nie hat jemand uns so beschrieben!

Vorsichtig beginne ich nun, dir zu zeigen, was mein Geliebter genießt, dir zu zeigen, wie man ihn berühren kann. Doch du bist etwas vorwitzig und ich lache leise auf, als er quitscht, da du ihn zu kitzeln beginnst. Es dauert nicht lange, und er beginnt um Gnade zu winseln, welche du ihm sogar gewährst. Etwas unsicher blickst du mich an, so führe ich deine Hände erneut über seinen Körper, zeige dir anderen Regionen, die ihn dazu bringen sich unter unseren Berührungen zu winden. Erstaunen liegt in deinem Blick, aber auch etwas anderes, weswegen ich deine Hände loslass und nun selbst beginne deinen Körper zu berühren.

Ich fühle deine seidige Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen, während ich federleicht über deinen Bauch fahre, sanft die kleine Einbuchtung umspiele.

„Wie ein Stern am Himmel", raune ich dir zu, was dich zum Lachen bringt, doch so sehe ich dich, so strahlst du. Schon willst du etwas erwidern, als nun auch Glorfindel zärtlich über deine Schultern streift, beginnt deinen Hals zu küssen. Wie lange wirst du uns widerstehen können?

Nicht lange, denn schon bald liegst du auf den seidenen Laken, windest dich unter unseren Berührungen und Küssen. Doch als ich beginne, dich auch zwischen deinen Schenkeln zu küssen, schaust du überrascht auf. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schleicht sich auf meine Züge und ich kann nicht widerstehen dich erneut zu küssen. Du schmeckst genauso exotisch, wie du riechst. Es überrascht mich jedoch, als du mich nach oben zu dir ziehst, auch wenn du meine Zungenfertigkeit zu genießen scheinst.

„Nicht so…", hauchst du mir entgegen, als ich deine Hand an meiner Erregung fühle. Hitze durchwallt mich, lässt mich aufkeuchen. Auch wenn du unerfahren bist, bist du doch sehr talentiert, denn schon bald knie ich über dir, kaum noch Herr meiner Sinne, welche mir völlig zu schwinden drohen, als ich die vorwitzige Zunge meines Geliebten Elben an meiner Kehrseite fühle.

„Bei Eru…" Zu mehr als diesem bin ich nicht mehr fähig, doch ihr beide lacht nur, lasst ab von mir. Wie könnte ihr nur so grausam sein? Schon möchte ich protestieren, als ich sehe, wie du überrascht die Augen aufreißt und im nächsten Moment kann ich spüren weshalb. „So ungeduldig, mein Freund", flüstere ich spottend und rau, als Glorfindel in mich eindringt. Hast du Angst er könnte mir weh tun? Nein, das könnte er nie, auch wenn es vielleicht etwas unangenehm sein mag. Doch schnell habe ich auch diese Gedanken vergessen, fühle nur noch, Glorfindel in mir, und deine brennenden Augen, die auf mir ruhen. Es reizt mich nur noch mehr, und schon bald bin ich ein keuchendes, stöhnendes, sich windendes Bündel, welches sich an Glorfindel lehnt und nach mehr bettelt.

Auch mein Geliebter Elb scheint bald die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und als du mich erneut küsst, fühle ich, wie er sich in mir ergießt. Deine Zunge erkundet mich weiter, während er sich von mir löst und nun beginnt über deinen Rücken zu fahren, seine Hand zwischen deine Schenkel wandern zu lassen.

„Verzeih, ich konnte nicht warten", flüstert er leise und nun sind wir beide es die lachen, doch möchte ich etwas anderes, und so drücke ich dich zurück in die Laken, blicke dir tief in die Augen, beobachte verzaubert das Mitternachtsblau. In deiner Unerfahrenheit erschrickst du, als du meine Erregung zwischen deinen Beinen fühlst, und doch nickst du, gibst dein Einverständnis.

Deine Hitze umschließt mich, und nur kurz spüre ich den Widerstand, nur kurz flackert Schmerz in deinen Augen auf, welcher bald darauf verschwindet, als ich mich bewege. Gemeinsam ein Rhythmus. Selbst Glorfindel ist Teil von dieser Einheit, denn seine Zunge spielt mit der deinen, während du und ich beginnen uns in diesem uralten Tanz zu verlieren. Irgendwann beginne ich die Kontrolle zu verlieren, beginne zu erbeben, so wie auch dein Körper sich anspannt. Nicht mehr lange, doch sollst zuerst du…

Dein leiser Aufschrei zerreist die Nacht und ich fühle deinen Höhepunkt, fühle, wie du mich mitreißt.

„Seid ihr beiden immer derart leidenschaftlich?", fragst du viele Stunden später, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schickt. Unser blonder Elb und ich blicken uns lange an. Es stimmt, wir fanden keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht, doch immer?

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich es durchhalten würde, nie zu schlafen", flüstert er und vergräbt sich in deiner Halsbeuge, während du mich näher zu dir ziehst. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühle ich mich wieder eins mit mir, gewähre dir gerne die Nähe und das Privileg in unserer Mitte zu liegen.

„Aber wir haben lange auf dich warten müssen", necke ich dich, bin überrascht zu sehen, wie der Schalk in deinen Augen aufleuchtet, aber auch noch etwas anderes.

„Lange genug…" Deine Stimme ist müde, erschöpft, aber in ihr schwingt das wieder, was wir alle drei wissen – Endlich schlagen unserer Herzen im Einklang – endlich bin ich frei und vollständig, so wie ihr beiden.

„Ich liebe Euch beide…", sind deine letzten Worte, ehe du in den Schlaf driftest, während Glorfindel und ich auf dich hinab blicken.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie unsere Herzen öffnet? Danke, Arwen, für diese letzte Geschenk."

X.X.X.X.X

Turquenione: Danke für dein Review, sorry, das ich erst jetzt Zeit fand, einen letzten Teil zu schreiben.

Narwain: Nicht so überstürmisch ;). Aber danke für dein Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt… leider hatte ich vorher einfach keine Idee, wie ich den letzten Teil machen soll ;). Passt er zu den anderen?

Carestel: Danke für dein Review ;). Nein, es stört mich nicht mit der Werbung ;)… ich hoffe, du liest auch noch diesen Teil, und er gefällt dir so gut wie die anderen…

Morgenstern: Danke für dein Review ;). Lieber spät als nie… ;). Ich hoffe, dir hat auch dieser Teil gefallen… der endgültige Abschluss ;).


End file.
